Three in One
by KilllaKirika
Summary: For Christmas, Saya gives Train three gifts inside of one box, but what are they? Are those gifts... even real? Rated T to be safe.


**Merry Christmas, everyone! Well, it's Christmas Eve, and what I shall give you on this night before Christmas is a poor excuse for a Black Cat fanfiction! Seriously, as of earlier this year, I've completely fallen in _love_ with Black Cat, so not only is this a Christmas story, it's also my gateway into writing Black Cat fanfictions! Hopefully, any Black Cat fanfiction I write after this is much better than this. Enjoy, and have yourself a Merry Christmas~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. There's also a line from a Christmas song, "All I Want For Christmas is You", at the end; I don't own that, either.**

* * *

 **Three in One**

At the time Saya was around, Train didn't understand.

Sitting on the rooftop on the night of December 24, also known as Christmas Eve, he could see all of the Christmas lights on the houses ahead. However, he couldn't understand it; what was so special about this time of year? For everyone in Chronos, December 24 and 25, Christmas Day, were just another two days of work; no one had even bothered to celebrate the holidays. As a child, Train loved Christmas, but his parents being killed and himself becoming a part of Chronos sucked that spirit out of him; he just stopped caring.

As Train looked on, he sighed.

 _I wonder if Saya is out there right now, celebrating this goddamn holiday,_ he thought.

However, just as he started to wonder….

"Hey, Train! Merry Christmas!"

Train looked toward the direction of the voice he heard and saw Saya standing next to him. She wasn't wearing her usual pink kimono with a floral pattern; instead, she wore a red kimono with a snowflake pattern. Other than that, of course, she looked the same as always, with her short, black hair, blue eyes, and genuine smile. She appeared to be holding something behind her back, but Train didn't take note of this.

Train didn't say anything to her; he just looked away. His actions made Saya feel concerned.

"What's wrong, Train?" she asked. "Do you not like Christmas?"

"….Not really," Train answered without looking at her.

"What?!" Saya cried out, obviously taken aback by what her friend had just said. "But Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year!"

"I just don't care," Train responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds before Saya finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess you're not getting a present from me!"

Train looked back at Saya and noticed that she was now holding what she was holding behind her back the whole time in front of her. This item was rectangular-shaped, and it was covered in red and white striped wrapping paper – kind of like a candy cane – with a green bow on top.

"That's…. for me?" Train asked, unable to believe what was happening.

"Well, it _was_ ," Saya replied, "but since you don't want it…."

"I want it," Train said. He was curious to know what Saya wanted to give to him.

"Are you sure, Scrooge?" Saya asked.

"Please don't call me Scrooge," Train responded with a bit of a pout. "Also, yes, I'm sure. I…. actually used to love Christmas."

"Oh, you did? Why don't you love it anymore?" Saya asked, tilting her head to the side out of curiosity.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Train responded, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay. I understand," Saya said. "Anyway, since you insist, here you go! Merry Christmas!"

She then handed her gift to Train, who took it and removed the bow and wrapping paper. It was a white box. Train opened the box, and there were three items inside. One was a bottle of milk, another appeared to be a bell attached to a black ribbon, and the last…. He had no idea what it was or why she was giving it to him.

Train gulped all of the milk in the bottle down in one gulp and, with some help from Saya, tied the bell around his neck. He then picked up the last object – it was a very small plant with evergreen leaves and small, red berries – and stood up.

"Thanks, Saya, for the Christmas gifts. I really appreciate them," Train thanked Saya. He then pointed at his last gift and continued, "I'll be sure to take care of this plant."

Saya giggled and told him, "The mistletoe's not the gift, silly Train."

Train tilted his head to the side out of confusion and asked, "Then what is it for?"

"Try lifting it above your head," Saya replied.

Train stretched out his arm so the mistletoe was above his head and asked, "Do you mean like th-?"

However, he couldn't finish his sentence; he was cut off by Saya suddenly pressing her lips against his. Train was unable to believe that Saya was kissing him out of the blue, but it wasn't as if he didn't like it. In fact, he loved it; ever since he met her, he had dreamt about kissing her.

After a few seconds of kissing, they separated. Saya smiled and told him, "You know, Train, if two people are standing together underneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Train didn't say anything in response; his mind was overflowing with thoughts of the kiss. Then, Saya spoke again…. Only this time, for some reason, her voice sounded like a middle-aged man's.

"Hey, Train. Train…."

"Train, wake up!"

Sven was sitting on his knees on the floor, trying to wake Train up. If you're confused as to exactly what's going on, Rinslet had invited the two men, along with Eve, to a Christmas party she was throwing. Train had a bit too much to drink and wandered off somewhere, and after a major search party, Sven finally found him, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Now, after being shaken awake by Sven for the past few minutes, Train's eyes finally opened.

"Ugh, my head..." Train complained with one of his hands on his forehead.

"Well, at least you're sober now," Sven said.

Upon hearing his voice, Train looked around and saw that, indeed, Sven was there, sitting next to him.

"Sven, what the hell happened last night?" Train asked.

"It wasn't 'last night', Train. It was two hours ago," Sven responded, "when you got drunk, ran off somewhere, and ended up like this when I finally found you."

Train groaned from the feeling of his head pounding before something he just noticed made him completely forget that he was feeling that way. Right above the two men's heads was a plant with evergreen leaves and small berries. From what the dream Saya had told him, he knew _exactly_ what it was, not to mention what it _meant_. He stood straight up and backed away from Sven, who became concerned from his action.

"What's wrong, Train?" Sven asked.

"Mistletoe."

Before Train could even open his mouth, Eve had walked into the room and said that one word with not even a hint of emotion in her voice. Standing next to her was Rinslet, who also had too much to drink... but unfortunately, she wasn't yet sober.

"Woohoo, Train and Sven! You two, make out under that mistletoe already!" she cheered.

By the time Rinslet had shut her mouth, Sven had looked up and finally noticed the mistletoe he sat under. He suddenly realized something; just a few seconds ago, Train was under the mistletoe with him. Sven suddenly stood up, his face red as a tomato.

"Wait a minute, Rinslet! That wasn't what's going on! Don't try to put ideas in Eve's head!" he yelled.

As Sven tried to explain to a drunken Rinslet that he and Train were _not_ going to kiss underneath the mistletoe as Eve watched in silence, Train himself was thinking about the dream he had. Of course, he missed Saya, and he wished that they could have spent Christmas together. He would have even found some way to get her a present, even if he, Sven, and Eve were broke.

If only Creed wouldn't have killed Saya that night, the one and only Christmas wish Train had would have come true.

 _All I want for Christmas is you_ , was what Train was thinking.


End file.
